Revelations
by PhantomTF
Summary: Optimus Prime wanders off and gets lost in the depths of Cybertron... but he is not alone
1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

The footsteps of metal feet echoed loudly in the corridor. The robot walked briskly and purposefully, trying not to seem as if he was in a hurry, especially in a hurry to hide away from the others. 

When he was far away from prying optics, when he was sure he was alone, Prime leaned against the wall and let himself relax slightly. He truly loved his Autobots and did everything in his power to protect them, but there were some days, this day in particular, when they threatened to overwhelm him. When he felt the pressure mounting up, he managed to slip away to be by himself and enjoy a few moments of peace. 

Prime couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt. After all, he was the Autobot leader, and as such he had many responsibilities that couldn't be neglected. But then again, he had taken care of his duties for the day, and the others could always radio him in an emergency. He usually put others before himself, but a part of him knew that he would be of no use to them if he let the stress drag him under. 

He pushed himself off the wall and gazed around his surroundings. He knew it was dangerous to venture into the catacomb of tunnels that ran below Cybertron's surface, but he was always very careful to stay in the tunnels he was familiar with. He knew full well that the Quintessons had set up ancient defenses in the lower corridors, and he wasn't eager to find them. 

He walked a bit deeper into the tunnel, feeling the need to put a bit more distance between him and the troubles on the surface. Once again the Autobots and the Decepticons were stalemated. There was a tense and uneasy silence from both sides as each searched for an advantage to use against the other. Prime knew that this was just the calm before the storm. He prayed that the Autobots would be able to gain an advantage in time. 

The echo of his footsteps on the metallic floor died out as he came to a halt. Without realizing it, he had wandered into an unfamiliar tunnel. That was no problem for him; all he had to do was turn around and walk back to familiar territory. The tunnel that he frequently traveled was within sight of his current position. He started towards it, in no particular hurry. 

As he walked forward, he stepped squarely on a hidden button imbedded in the floor. With a sudden feeling of horror, he felt the floor drop away beneath him. He felt himself plummet through the open space. He felt the air rush by him, and braced himself for what was sure to be a painful landing. With a loud, reverberating clang, his body slammed into the metal floor far below. 

He lay still for several moments, waiting for the agony to subside. Grunting in pain, he tried to stand up. He soon realized that this was a big mistake. His feet gave way on the sharply slanted floor, and he felt himself sliding backwards. 

Reaching out, he grappled desperately at the sloped surface as his feet scrambled to find some sort of purchase. He was able to slow his descent gradually, and then finally come to a stop. He glanced over his shoulder and nearly lost his grip. No more than two feet behind him lay a yawning precipice. Uttering a silent prayer of gratitude to Primus, he slowly pulled himself forward. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the top of the slope. Beyond this point, the floor was level and easily traversable. 

Pulling himself to his knees, Prime slowly stood up and gazed around. Everything looked normal, but having already encountered a trap, he wasn't eager to run into another. 

Craning his neck he looked up. And up, and up. The ceiling, which had been the floor he had walked on several minutes ago, was so incredibly high he began to feel a bit dizzy, despite the efforts of his equilibrium circuits to adjust. He could no longer see the trap door. , he reasoned. That worried him. Some other unsuspecting soul could wander in and fall into the same trap. That time, they might not be as lucky as he had been. 

//Well, at least I'd have some company//, he chuckled softly. Come to think of it, he wasn't eager to spend any more time down here than he could avoid. //Guess it's time to call in the cavalry.// He squelched the feeling of embarrassment that rose up. He knew that he was going to look bad if he called for help to extract him from the bowels of Cybertron, where he had no business being, but at that point he didn't really care. He just wanted to be out of there. This place was beginning to give him the creeps. 

"Prime to Autobot base. Come in," he called through his communicator. "Are you receiving me?" His only reply was the crackle of static. He tried again. "Is anyone receiving me? This is Optimus Prime. Prowl? Jazz? Bumblebee? Anyone?" 

He shook his head in resignation. He was too far down for his comm signal to penetrate to the surface. //Damn!// he thought to himself, allowing himself the luxury of using a human curse. //I never should have come out here! I knew it was dangerous, yet I insisted on being as alone as possible. Well, that worked out better than I could have possibly imagined. I couldn't possibly be more alone down here.// 

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he snapped out loud. He jumped when his words echoed off the tunnel walls and came back to him. //I've got to think rationally about this. There must be a way out of here somehow. I just have to search for it.// With that thought, he started off along the corridor, determined to find a quick and easy exit. 

* * * * * 

"Those dirtbag Decepticreeps!" Ironhide exclaimed angrily. "They must have Optimus Prahme! We've got to go rescue him!" 

"Not so fast, Ironhide," Prowl said calmly. "We have no proof that they have him." He held up his hand as Ironhide began to protest. "You are correct, however. Since Optimus Prime is missing, and we have had no success in contacting him, we must assume that something has happened to him. Naturally, the most likely suspects are the Decepticons. I'll keep your theory in mind, Ironhide. Thank you." Ironhide shook his head and walked away, dumbfounded. 

"Prowl!" Blaster called from his station. "I've got an incoming message!" 

"Is it from Prime?" Prowl asked, walking over to the communications station. 

Blaster looked perplexed. "No, it's -- it's the Decepticons!" 

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Blaster would have relished the startled look that appeared on Prowl's face. "They have no logical reason to contact us," he decided. "What do they want?" 

Blaster's expression became even more confused. "It's Soundwave. He's demanding the return of Megatron." 

Ironhide shook his head. "Ah knew it. They're all nuts." 

"It must be some kind of trick," Blaster declared. 

Prowl nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps it is meant to confuse us. Establish visual contact." 

Blaster pressed a few buttons and twisted a few dials. Soundwave's form appeared on the main screen, somehow managing to look angry, despite the fact his masked face and monotone voice seemed incapable of emotion. 

The Decepticon spoke to the assembled Autobots. "I repeat, Autobots, we demand the return of Megatron. There can be no room for debate." 

"Aw, go chew on a microchip," Ironhide growled. "You're not fooling anyone. We know you've got Prahme, and we demand you release him at once!" 

Soundwave's visage remained impassive, but his voice held a tone of anger. "Do not mock me, Autobot. I know nothing of your leader's whereabouts. You will release Megatron at once. If you do not comply--" 

"What are you up to, Soundwave?" A shrill voice interrupted him. Soundwave whirled to face Starscream. "Surely you're not trying to bargain for Megatron's return." 

Starscream smiled mockingly and turned to the screen. "Well, hello there. It seems that I am in your debt, Autobots. Capturing Megatron was a stroke of brilliance. Now I am in command, as it should have been long ago. Don't bother returning that rust heap, he isn't needed. The Decepticons now have a capable leader in command." 

Prowl frowned at the screen. "Your charade is unconvincing, Starscream. I'm surprised Megatron would let you get away with such statements, even though it is simply a trick. We know you are holding Optimus Prime hostage, and we demand his return!" 

"Optimus, a hostage?" Starscream's smug expression faltered. The Autobots' claim made no sense. But it was no matter, he knew an opportunity when he saw one. The fact that he had no idea what had become of Prime was of no concern to him. "Ah, yes, of course. We have your precious leader, and if you do not surrender at once, he will be terminated! Returning Megatron to us will not be enough. You have been warned." With a gesture to Soundwave, the screen went blank. 

"Well, at least we learned one thing," Prowl sighed. "The Decepticons are not holding Prime prisoner." 

"What are you talkin' about?" Ironhide asked incredulously. "You heard Starscream!" 

Prowl nodded. "Yes, and I also closely observed his reaction to the news that Optimus Prime was missing. His confused expression showed that he has no idea of our leader's whereabouts. He was simply trying to force our hand by claiming to have captured him." 

Ironhide looked unconvinced. "If the Decepts didn't capture him, then where is he? Why can't we contact him? And what is this business with Megatron?" 

Prowl uttered a sentence that most have never heard him say. "I don't know, Ironhide. I just don't know." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but after hours of wandering around the labyrinth of tunnels beneath Cybertron, Optimus Prime had gotten himself totally lost. 

//Keep calm//, he thought to himself//there's got to be a way out somewhere.// I hope, he added subconsciously. He had to admit that the prospect of an easy way out was growing slimmer by the minute. He shook off his doubts and forced his feet to keep moving. 

//You know you're going to die down here// a little voice inside him whispered. 

"That's not true," he replied. 

//Oh, really? I don't see a way out, do you?// 

"I will find one soon," he said stiffly, trying to shut out the voice. 

The voice would not be silenced so easily. //Do you really believe that? You've never been a very good liar, especially when lying to yourself. You can't hide from the truth forever. You are going to slowly rot away down here, and no one will ever find you.// 

"No!" he roared. "It isn't true! It can't be!" He clapped his hands to his audio sensors, trying to shut out the words within his head. After several moments, he began to regain some semblance of self-control. //I am in control,// he told himself firmly, especially to the rebel voice within him. //The Autobots must realize that I'm gone. They'll find me. It's all just a matter of time.// 

//Oh, really?// the voice sneered. //What happens when you run out of time?// 

Optimus could not think of a reply. 

* * * * * 

The Autobot base rocked on its foundation. The high-pitched whine of a missile barrage was all too audible. "Autobots, defensive positions!" Prowl ordered. There was a mad scramble as the Autobots grabbed their weapons and rushed out of the base. 

"This always happens every time I get set to lube my squeaky pulleys," the ever-sour Gears grumbled, ducking as a mortar shell whizzed by overhead. 

"I know what you mean," Sunstreaker sympathized. "These 'Cons always manage to ruin my paint job!" He ran a hand fondly over his yellow chassis. Gears snorted and turned away. 

Starscream transformed and landed in the middle of the battlefield. "Prepare to be conquered, Autobots!" he said smugly. "With me in my proper place as leader of the Decepticons, the entire galaxy will fall at my feet!" 

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sunstreaker sneered. "Your feet aren't even polished!" 

For a moment, the roar of laughter overcame the roar of battle. Starscream cringed slightly, noting that some of his Decepticons were laughing the loudest. "Silence!" he shrieked. "Your sharp wit will not save you! Attack, Decepticons!" He transformed and soared high overhead, releasing a barrage of cluster bombs. 

"What ya doin' up there, Screamer?" Blitzwing sneered. "Afraid to fight on the ground with the rest of us?" 

"Certainly not!" he replied, a bit too hastily. "I'm simply seizing the aerial advantage." The fact that it removed him from the thick of the battle didn't hurt either. 

Soundwave shook his head slowly. Starscream's cowardice was disgraceful, especially to Megatron's former position as leader. In his opinion, Megatron was the only one truly fit to lead. He could not rationally explain it, but for some reason he believed that the Autobots had no idea what had become of Megatron. That meant it was up to him to find out. 

Soundwave slowly edged backwards until he was at the fringes of the heated battle, firing occasionally into the thick of it. "Ravage, eject." The tape sprang out of his chest and transformed. "Locate any recent traces of Megatron," Soundwave instructed. 

Ravage lowered his head and sniffed at the ground. The indrawn air sifted through his olfactory sensors and was processed, searching for Megatron's unique pattern. Ravage moved forward slowly. His head suddenly jerked up in surprise. A rumble of pleasure sounded in his vocal unit. He lowered his head to the ground, sniffing in earnest as he followed his leader's trail. 

Soundwave hesitated when they entered the tunnels, knowing of the dangers that lurked within. The thought of his leader being trapped somewhere below spurred him on. He continued moving, walking behind Ravage, who was bounding ahead. 

Ravage suddenly skidded to a halt and sniffed suspiciously at a patch of the floor. He growled low in his throat and batted at it with a paw. Soundwave stepped forward and inspected it carefully. He could see faint seams in the metal which indicated a trap door. "Megatron must have fallen through it," Soundwave mused aloud. Ravage growled in agreement. 

Soundwave wondered what his leader had been doing in such a place, but he quickly brushed his thoughts aside. He could speculate all he wanted later, right now Megatron needed his help. He pressed down carefully with one foot on the trap door until it gave way. Quickly stepping backwards, he peered into the hole that was revealed. It was a long way down, to be sure, but he was confidant that Megatron had survived. 

Reaching into his private subspace pocket, he withdrew a large rope of sorts, woven from strong metal fibers. Securing it to a projection on the wall, he tossed the other end into the yawning hole. He noted with satisfaction that it extended almost to the floor far below. Mentally commanding Ravage to transform and return to his chest compartment, Soundwave took hold of the rope and slowly lowered himself through the hole. 

* * * * * 

Blaster shook his head as he surveyed the battle. Starscream may be an incompetent leader, but without Prime they weren't doing very well themselves. Prowl believed that the Decepticons weren't holding Prime, so where could he be? If only there was a way to find out. 

Blaster lowered his rifle slowly as an idea came to him. He opened his chest compartment and ejected Steeljaw. The golden lion transformed at his feet. "Steeljaw, m'man, see if you can find any traces of Prime. We've got to find him as quickly as possible." 

With a low rumble in his throat, Steeljaw began to sniff for the trail. He found it shortly, but what he also found caused him to growl menacingly. 

"Hmm," Blaster mused. "Seems that Megatron, Soundwave, and Ravage have been this way too. Maybe they've been keeping Prime somewhere as a prisoner. Keep following the trail. We've got to find him. Who knows what they're doing to him?" Steeljaw and Blaster entered the corridor that lead to the maze of tunnels below Cybertron, not knowing that Soundwave and Ravage were barely five minutes ahead of them. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

'So this is what claustrophobia feels like,' Prime thought to himself in a detached manner. His hands trembled uncontrollably, and the walls seemed to bear down on him, crushing him between them. His energon pump was beating furiously, inducing a wave of vertigo. He had lost his sense of direction, his sense of time, and sometimes it seemed he had lost his sense of up and down.

"I must get out of here," he gasped. The endless tunnels, all carved out of the same slate-grey metal, all melted together in his mind. He may have been walking in circles for hours, for all he knew. He may have even walked deeper into Cybertron, putting another nail in his coffin, as the humans would say.

Prime shut his optic covers for a moment, trying to shut out his surroundings, the never-ending sameness of it all that threatened to overwhelm him. He needed to see something, anything that was different, or he would go mad.

"It's all the same!" he cried out loud. "Each tunnel I enter looks just like the one I left, and the one before that! My sensors are so overwhelmed, I have no idea which way is up any more! I'm never going to get out of here! I'll be trapped forever!"

He flung his arms out to the side, trying to push back the walls that seemed to engulf him. He could feel beads of coolant forming on his brow, trying to cool his overheated systems externally. His whole body was trembling.

Suddenly, he heard it -- a sound that was so very familiar, yet so out of place with his surroundings. The eruption of a fusion cannon. "Megatron?" he murmured. "No -- it can't be. Megatron would not be down here. Just me. I'm alone." The word seemed to echo within his head. "By Primus, I am going mad!" he gasped. He was seeing things, he was hearing things -- what next?

With a panicked cry, he began to run desperately through the tunnels, trying to escape the crushing walls that seemed to mock him. All semblance of control left him as he fled from the one thing he could not escape -- his imagination. If he was beginning to hallucinate, it would not be long now. Soon he would slip into a delirium and die.

"I can't let that happen!" he hissed. "I won't!"

With that thought, he rounded a corner and bumped straight into Megatron.

"Oof!" both grunted as they bounced off each other and fell to the ground. The loud clang of their impact echoed through the tunnels.

"Oh, what hit me?" Megatron groaned, sitting up and gazing around in confusion.

Prime clambered to his feet and began to back away slowly, shaking his head. "No," he muttered to himself. "It's too late. I'm hallucinating again. It won't be long now before I'm stark raving mad!"

The hallucination gazed at him, looking bewildered. "Prime?" it said. "What are you doing here?"

"Stay away from me!" Prime cried. "This isn't real! If I shut my optics and concentrate, maybe it will go away and I will be all right." His optic covers slid into place and he stood still, concentrating.

Megatron could only stare at him. "Prime, what are you doing?"

Prime's optics flew open, and he let out a soft cry of dismay when he heard his illusion begin to speak. Megatron walked over to him and touched his arm lightly. "Are you all right?" he asked, noting Prime's strange behavior.

Prime jerked away as if he'd been burned. "You -- you touched me!" he gasped. "Either it's too late for me and I've gone completely insane, or--"

"I'm perfectly real, I assure you," Megatron said with a faint smile.

Prime reached out cautiously, touching Megatron's arm, as if to reassure him that his enemy was, indeed, real. "Oh," he said, feeling rather foolish. He withdrew his arm. "What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Save the questions for later, Prime. Right now I've got to find a place to rest and think of my next move. I suppose we're stuck together for now."

"I suppose so," Prime agreed, still somewhat overwhelmed at this turn of events.

"I think I spotted a good place somewhere up ahead," Megatron said as he strode forward, his words floating back to Prime. "Ah, here it is."

Prime gazed around thoughtfully. The tunnel ended in a rather large open space, with a metal wall curving along the inside. It wasn't much, but to the two Transformers, after wandering around the tunnels for almost a day, it was heaven, or close to it.

"It will do," Prime decided. He was extremely glad to get out of the confining tunnels. He watched Megatron walk across the room, of sorts, and settle himself against the back wall. Feeling his gaze, Prime walked slowly forward and seated himself against the wall also, carefully keeping his distance from Megatron.

The two sat in silence for some time, each lost in thought. Finally Megatron looked over to Prime and said, "So, Prime, what brings you down here?"

"I asked you first," Prime replied, feeling wary.

Megatron shook his head. "Come now, Prime, don't play that old game with me. We both know each other too well for that."

Prime sighed to himself. Unfortunately, he had a point. "I was scouting the tunnels to see where they led."

"By yourself?" Megatron asked pointedly. "I know you better than that, Prime. You would not waste time on such a pointless endeavor, and especially not by yourself. No, I think you came here to spend some time alone."

"How did you--?" Prime gaped.

Megatron chucked at Prime's bemusement. "We are not as different as you would think, Prime. I know all too well the burdens of command. That is why I'm here. I came to grab a few moments of solitude. Of course, it both looks like we got more than we bargained for."

Prime nodded slowly. He felt somewhat uncomfortable agreeing with Megatron, especially since he seemed to know too much about him. Still, he needed Megatron's help to try to escape, and picking a fight would do no good. "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" he inquired.

Megatron's expression darkened. "Unfortunately, no. I tried to use my fusion cannon to blast through the tunnels, but it was ineffective. We are simply too far down to escape that way."

"So it wasn't my imagination..." Prime murmured.

"Did you say something, Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Nothing of consequence. I fell through a trap door near the entrance to the tunnels. Is that how you arrived down here too?"

Megatron nodded, scowling at the memory. For a Decepticon leader to fall into such a simple trap was nothing short of humiliating.

Prime continued on his line of reasoning. "Is there any way we could travel upwards and exit through the trap door?"

"I thought of that, too," Megatron replied, "but it is not in our capability to do so, even if we could find the trap door. I don't know about you, but I, er, have lost track of its location."

"You mean you're lost," Prime stated flatly.

"Perhaps I do," Megatron replied, an edge to his voice. "Does it really matter?"

"No," Prime admitted. He had let his discomfort around Megatron interfere with his better judgment. "I'm lost too. The tunnels all look alike down here."

"Tell me about it," Megatron sighed. "It was driving me mad!"

"Me too," Prime agreed. "This room is a lifesaver. It's so spacious. I couldn't take being in those tunnels another minute."

The two regarded each other for a moment, uncertain what to do next. Each was wary of the other, unused to each other's company without the energon rush of battle. The pattern of old habits was difficult to resist, and yet they were surprised with the ease in which they talked. To be sure, they still regarded each other with suspicion, but the feeling seemed to melt away as the minutes passed.

"So what do we do now?" Megatron asked as the silence became stifling.

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas," Prime commented.

"You mean the great Optimus Prime doesn't have some brilliant plan to save the day?" Megatron said teasingly.

Prime couldn't actually frown, but Megatron could read his emotions through the small part of his face that was visible. From what he could see, Prime was not amused.

"I-I'm sorry, Prime. I wasn't thinking," Megatron said, choking a bit on the apology. It felt odd to be apologizing to his arch enemy over some ruffled feelings.

"Sorry?" Prime echoed, not trusting his audio sensors. "Uh, that's quite all right," he replied quickly, not wanting to offend Megatron by questioning his sincerity. "Anyway, I have not been able to come up with an effective plan to escape from the tunnels. Apparently our weapons will not be of any use to us, since our desire is to travel upwards, not blast our way forwards."

"I don't think that would be feasible anyway," Megatron replied.

"Oh?" Prime inquired.

"My fusion cannon has run out of power." Megatron voiced this hesitantly, not wanting to reveal his weakness. He noted that Prime's laser rifle was still in subspace, which meant that they would be more or less evenly matched in a fight. He quickly brushed that thought aside. He was supposed to be thinking of a way to escape this prison, not estimating his chances in a battle. They were supposed to be working together, but four million years of fighting each other was not so easy to brush away. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Grrrr." The low, threatening growl reverberated off the tunnel walls. Ravage's body stiffened and he turned around slowly, glaring malevolently down the passage that they had just entered.

"What have you detected, Ravage?" Soundwave inquired in his harmonious yet emotionless voice.

Although he was unable to speak like traditional Transformers, Ravage was able to communicate with Soundwave through their shared mental link. Soundwave nodded slowly. "Autobots." He focused his audio sensors, the most sophisticated of any Transformer, and listened closely. What he heard confirmed Ravage's suspicions.

"Man, this place is more depressing than New Kids on the Block." Soundwave stiffened instinctively. Blaster. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He summoned his weapon from subspace. Ravage crouched instinctively, preparing to spring.

"There's nothin' here but... Uh-oh," Blaster murmured, rounding the corner and coming face-to-face with the two 'Cons.

"Surrender, Autobot," Soundwave commanded as he took aim.

Steeljaw growled ominously, glaring at Ravage. Blaster locked on to his weapon and withdrew it from subspace. "There's no way you can outclass me, Soundwave. You may have gotten Prime, but you sure aren't keepin' him."

"Your are incorrect, Autobot," Soundwave informed him. "You assume that we are responsible for your leader's disappearance." The two enemies eyed each other suspiciously.

"Come off it, you poor excuse for a sound system," Blaster sneered. "If you didn't take Prime, then how'd he get down here?"

Soundwave's optics glowed a malignant red. "I should think it was obvious. He encountered the trap door, as I assume you have discovered. It would appear that Megatron has shared a similar fate. If the Decepticons had kidnapped your leader, we would have ransomed him, not left him in the tunnels where he would be useless to us. And Megatron would not allow Starscream to command had he been available to prevent it. You are certainly welcome to a battle, Autobot, but you should at least attack for the right reasons."

There was an moment of silence, which seemed to last for an eternity, each Transformer poised to attack. Finally Blaster spoke. "I must have glitches in my cerebro circuitry, because I believe you." Slowly, almost imperceptibly, he began to lower his weapon until it was pointed towards the ground.

Unlike some of the more headstrong Decepticons, Soundwave did not actively seek violence. His weapon disappeared into subspace. "Ravage, desist," he commanded. With a final growl, Ravage backed away and slunk behind his master's legs, glaring at the Autobots.

Soundwave stared at Blaster expectantly. "I don't believe this is happening," Blaster muttered as he gestured to Steeljaw to stand down.

"Now then," Soundwave stated, "I believe a temporary truce would benefit both sides."

Blaster ran several diagnostic checks on his audio sensors. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A 'Con asking for a truce? But they were all war-mongering, power-hungry tyrants, or at least that's what he had believed for so long. And Soundwave, the one he had tried to thwart in every battle, to jam the 'Cons' communications while keeping the Autobots' com lines open, was proposing it. Something was terribly wrong here -- something that could make Blaster question the entire meaning behind the war.

Blaster shoved his growing doubts aside. "Agreed, but don't think I'm taking my optic sensors off you, Soundwave. I know better than to trust a slimy 'Con."

Although he knew it was impossible, he could have sworn that Soundwave was smiling in amusement. "Agreed, Autobot," Soundwave announced in his expressionless voice that never failed to rattle Blaster. No being should have a voice like that, he decided. It was just too creepy.

Soundwave gestured to the two cassettes. "Steeljaw and Ravage should take the lead, each following the trail of our respective leaders. Should the trails branch apart and we become separated, you may utilize this to home in on our location." He handed Blaster a small, palm-sized device.

"What are we standing around for?" Blaster asked. "Let's get moving!"

"Why?"

The single word shattered the uncomfortable, overbearing silence that had surrounded the two Transformers.

Megatron looked blankly at his companion. "Why what?"

"Why do you feel the need to steal energy and conquer the galaxy?" The question had plagued Optimus Prime for nine million years. Of course, he knew the surface explanations, that the Decepticons were greedy and power-hungry, but somehow he didn't believe it. At times he had seen a glimmer of methodical intelligence in Megatron, a hint that his foe was not acting out of blind avarice, but had a larger goal in mind. Somehow this worried him even more.

Megatron looked surprised at the question. "It is our destiny, of course. The Decepticons were meant to rule the galaxy."

Prime looked unconvinced. "But how do you know that? Did an Earthen fairy come to you in your recharge mode and tell you?"

Megatron had to forcibly tell himself to relax. He allowed his clenched fists to open. "If that is some kind of a joke, Prime, it isn't very funny. It is quite obvious that the Decepticons were meant to rule. Through our efforts, we will achieve peace through tyranny. There are so many who cannot care for themselves, who lack the vision to grow. Through our rule, they will come to prosper and thrive in the Decepticon empire that will spread throughout the galaxy."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this," Prime said, to himself as much as to Megatron. "You can't possibly believe that you would bring prosperity to Cybertron and the universe through domination. Freedom is the right of ALL sentient beings, Megatron. They may not grow and prosper in the way that you'd like, but that is their choice, and you cannot force them to change."

Megatron shook his head. "You refuse to see the truth. Just look around you, see all the suffering that is occurring right before your optics. Not only are the Autobots suffering, but the neutrals are suffering too. If you would only surrender to us and allow us to conquer the galaxy, all would become one under Decepticon rule. No one would fight in my empire. There would be plenty of energon, and Cybertron would return to its once powerful and glorious state. The universe would thrive and strive to better itself using our ideals and our drive. There would be peace, Prime. Isn't that what you want?"

"No," Prime said slowly, clenching his fists. "That is exactly what I hope never to see. Open your optics and SEE, Megatron, you are only causing misery and destruction. You are killing the very ones you hope to nurture and mature."

"But Prime, they are in need of--"

"They are in need of nothing, Megatron! Do you hear me? They need nothing from you!" Something was happening within Prime, something that had lain dormant for nine million years, waiting to be expressed. "I know this for a fact, Megatron. Before you came, I was happy! I had a life, a job! I had friends, and the girl of my dreams! Maybe it was a simple life, maybe I didn't live up to my potential, but I was happy! I was content to live my life. But then you came. You and your damned Decepticons! You attacked, you stole our energy, and you tried to kill us! In essence, you did. You killed me, you killed Ariel, and you killed our happy life."

Without even realizing it, Prime's voice had risen to a shout, an impassioned cry. "You ruined my life, Megatron! I have nothing to look forward to now but a cold and agonizing death, borne from the mouth of your fusion cannon. That is all that is left for me. I love my Autobots dearly, but they are smothering me, taking away what little identity I have left. I take no pleasure from our victories anymore. The thought of peace holds no meaning for me anymore. You have killed my spirit as surely as you destroyed my body those many years ago. I had a life, and you ruined it! Just like you ruin everything! You tried to kill Alita, simply because I love her and it would bring me grief. That's all you know how to do. I hate you, Megatron! I hate what you are, and I hate what I've become because of you!"

The words hung in the air, seeming to reverberate in the enclosed space. Chest heaving with emotion, Prime paused for a moment, looking absolutely shocked at what he'd said. Then he wheeled about and bolted from the room.

Megatron shook off his shock and amazement and called after him. "Prime? Where are you going? Prime!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Megatron shook his head in disbelief. He had always thought Prime to be level-headed, even dispassionate at times. Most of his troops saw the Autobot leader as a goody-two-shoes do-gooder whose self-righteousness made him obnoxious. Megatron had seen past their short-sightedness, for Optimus Prime was a dangerous foe to their plans for conquest. It seemed that, once again, Prime had managed to surprise him. 

He wasn't sure what motivated him to step outside the small chamber in search of his companion. Certainly Optimus Prime would want his privacy right now, and Megatron had no reason to be concerned for his well-being. Although he argued to himself that it wasn't his problem, some force within forced him forward. 

He rounded a bend and stopped short. Prime was seated on the floor of the narrow tunnel, arms clasped around his bent knees. His head was bent, his optics closed, trying to rein in his turbulent emotions. Megatron felt a pang of -- what? Guilt? No, that was impossible. Absolutely intolerable! He should take advantage of the situation, find a way to hurt the enemy that he had struggled against for so long. And yet, there was a small voice that spoke within. //This is your doing, Megatron// it whispered to him. //You cannot turn away from it//. 

Prime lifted up his head and opened his optics as he heard Megatron approach. "Let me be, Megatron," he said quietly. "I want to be alone." 

Megatron shook his head, sliding down to a sitting position beside Prime. "I think the last thing you need right now is to be alone." 

"Huh," Prime said dispiritedly, running his fingertips over the surface of the floor. "That's something new. You've never shown compassion for me before. Why start now?" 

Megatron grimaced as he pondered the question. "I -- don't know. I guess I feel responsible somehow. I -- I think I feel guilty." Megatron was unused to feeling guilt. He had never stopped to think about what had become of the countless hundreds he had crushed under his heel in the name of peace. The words of accusation that Prime had shouted in a fit of anger had caused him to reconsider his actions. He had known, of course, that it would not be easy to obtain his goals, that people would suffer before they would rejoice under his rule. And yet, the realization that Optimus Prime was one of the victims of his raids somehow troubled him. He had struggled against Prime for nine million years, trying desperately to get the upper hand, yet in some perverse way he felt very close to him and regretted the harm that he had caused. 

Prime laughed humorlessly. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. I barely remember it now." 

Megatron felt an intense curiosity creep over him. "How did you become Optimus Prime anyway?" 

Prime stared at the far wall, letting his thoughts drift backward through the years. "It was the Aerialbots that saved me. They took my broken body to Alpha Trion, who rebuilt me entirely as the first of many new defenders who were to stop your rampage across Cybertron." 

Megatron peered at Prime closely, trying to recall the events of long ago. "Yes," he said slowly. "I believe I do remember. You were that young robot, Orion Pax. Incredible. I had dismissed you as young and foolish. It seems that I was very wrong. And to think, by sending the Aerialbots back in time, I helped create my greatest foe." 

Prime looked rather amused. "I never thought of it that way. Don't think that this excuses your actions, though. I was far more happier as Orion Pax than Optimus Prime. Some days I wish with all my heart that I was back in the golden age, sitting on the docks with Ariel and Dion, chatting about nothing. Other days the only thing I can remember is the constant battles I've fought." 

Megatron mentally brushed away another twinge of guilt. "Whatever became of your two friends?" 

Prime's expression turned somber. "Alpha was able to rebuild Ariel into Alita One, but Dion was beyond repair. Primus, it still hurts to think about him. Back then, he was my best friend." He closed his optics at the painful memory. 

//See where your mad quest for power has gotten you?// the voice hissed inside Megatron's head. With a shock of surprise, Megatron realized that it was his conscience. The little voice, buried for many millions of years under steely resolve and determination, was finally speaking out. With the feeling of guilt becoming stronger by the minute, Megatron reached out hesitantly, placing his hand on Prime's shoulder. 

Prime opened his optics and looked at him in open surprise. The two robots regarded each other silently for a moment. "I'm sorry," Megatron whispered. He couldn't tell who was more surprised, Prime or himself. After what seemed like an eternity, Megatron removed his hand and looked away. 

"What about you?" 

Megatron turned back to his companion. "What about me?" 

Prime's slight smile showed in his optics. "What made you into Megatron?" 

Megatron closed his optics, as if in pain. "It's not something I like to talk about. I was like a puppet for the early years of my life, without a will of my own. Suffice it to say that when I found my own identity, I swore that I would never be controlled again. In fact, I would be the one in control. I would conquer the galaxy, create an empire. I never realized that such a task would prove to be so difficult. You are a worthy foe, Optimus Prime." 

Prime regarded Megatron thoughtfully. At this moment, they were equals, speaking their minds freely, holding back nothing. Finally, Prime spoke. "Could we please return to the small chamber we occupied before? It's getting a little cramped in here." 

"I agree," Megatron stated, rising to his feet. After a pause, he extended his hand. 

Prime gazed at the proffered hand, then up at Megatron. Slowly he reached out and clasped the hand, allowing Megatron to help him to his feet. To his surprise, his legs buckled beneath him, and began to fall. 

"Prime!" Megatron cried out in surprise. He reached out and caught Prime before he hit the ground. "Are you all right?" 

"I -- I'm fine," he murmured, leaning against Megatron for support for a moment, then withdrawing to stand on his own. "I'm running low on energy. I didn't recharge before I left headquarters. Of course, I never expected to become lost down here either." 

Megatron looked worried. "This could become a serious problem. It's been a while since I recharged soon. If we don't find a way to get more energy, we're as good as dead." 

Prime nodded grimly. "Unfortunately, you are right. We must come up with a plan. Let's return to the chamber and think about our next move." Slowly, with Prime occasionally leaning against Megatron for support, they made their way back to the small chamber in the maze of tunnels beneath Cybertron. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

"Feeling any better?" Megatron asked rather roughly, but was unable to keep a note of sympathy from his voice. 

"I wish I could say yes," Prime replied, regarding Megatron solemnly. "I can feel myself growing steadily weaker. If only I had replenished my energon reserves. Every Autobot is required to carry some extra energon chips in case of a crisis. Unfortunately, I consumed mine some time ago and never replenished them. I had more important concerns at the time." 

"That is a very smart idea," Megatron said thoughtfully. "I wish I had thought of it, actually." A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. 

Prime's optics glowed faintly, conveying his own amusement. "Unfortunately, you'll never get a chance to test it out. It still amazes me how we've been able to get along together so well under these conditions." 

Megatron nodded in agreement. "If someone had told me I'd be having this conversation with you, I'd probably slag him." 

"I wish there were some way to let the others know we are alive," Prime murmured. "Especially Alita..." His voice trailed off, as if unwilling to elaborate on the thought. 

Megatron looked at his companion solemnly. "It's so creepy down here. I feel closed in, as if I've been buried alive." He shuddered. "Perhaps I need something to distract me, keep my mind off of the claustrophobia I feel creeping over me." 

"Okay," Prime said slowly. "What do you want to talk about?" 

Megatron sat silently for a moment, pondering the question. "I guess I've always been curious about your relationship with Alita One. I find it amazing that you've been able to stay with one femme for such a long time." 

Prime smiled faintly under his mask, thinking about the femme that he loved so much. "I'm not really sure where to start. She was my first femme, so she is very special to me. You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but she has a very unusual sense of humor." Prime leaned forward, becoming more animated as he spoke. "In fact, when Alpha Trion remade us, she couldn't decide on how to spell her name. So instead of choosing just one spelling, she decided to use them all. At first she would select one spelling to use for a short period of time and then adopt another, but very soon we all lost track and used any of the spellings that came to mind. She finds it amusing to see all the variations on her name. I think it's because she likes to confuse people." He chuckled softly. 

Megatron leaned forward in fascination. "Was she the only femme you've been involved with?" 

Prime looked rather embarrassed at the question. "Actually, there have been several others. When Alita and I were changed into our present forms by Alpha Trion, we knew that we were both very different from Ariel and Orion Pax. We decided to put the relationship on hold until we became adjusted to our new personalities. We were afraid that the death of our previous selves might mean the death of our love for each other, and we were not prepared to resume our relationship until we could understand ourselves better. So she and I both went our separate ways, romantically speaking, for a short while. Then one night we ran into each other suddenly and discovered that our love had not died at all, but had become even stronger. From that moment on, we were inseparable. At least, until the Ark left to search for more energy. It hurt to be separated from her, perhaps more than I'd like to admit. But at least we both survived and are together again, as it was meant to be." His expression saddened. "At least, we were until I was trapped down here." 

"Does Alita know about the other femmes you've seen?" Megatron asked curiously. 

"Of course," Prime repled calmly. 

Megatron was astonished. "Why would you tell her such a thing?" 

Prime's expression hardened. "I don't lie to her, Megatron. She knows everything. Certainly I would never broadcast everything to my troops, but I love Alita too much to keep secrets from her." He paused, then said with a note of mischief in his voice, "Besides, she's done her share of seeing others too." He held back a chuckle at Megatron's flabbergasted expression. "What about you, Megatron? I've heard rumors about your, um, vast experience with females, but was there ever any special femme? Did one ever stand out from the rest?" 

Megatron gazed at Prime sharply for several long moments. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this. Well, if you must know... Nightbird did seem to be different from the others. She was special somehow." 

Prime could not conceal his surprise. "Nightbird!" he exclaimed. "You mean the Earth robot? The one constructed by the human scientist?" 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Megatron said with a dangerous edge to his voice. 

"No, not at all," Prime said hastily. "I'm just a little surprised. You've always scorned the humans' creations." 

Megatron stared off into the distance, smiling faintly. "Nightbird was different. She was absolutely incredible." 

Suddenly Prime let out a small cry of alarm and hunched over, his fuel pump contracting painfully as it ran low on the fuel to power it. "I'm okay," he murmured softly as Megatron bent to help him. 

"Perhaps we should shut down our systems for a short time to conserve our energy," Megatron suggested, feeling his own fuel reserves beginning to dwindle. "Several Earth hours, perhaps?" 

Prime nodded. "That's a good idea. Perhaps an idea will come to us while we are dormant." He stood up and crossed the small room. Once he found a spot that he felt comfortable with, he stretched out and forced himself to relax, preparing to shut down his higher-level functions. He was drifting close to unconsciousness when a voice broke through the silence. 

"Prime?" Megatron whispered silently, standing beside his long-time foe. 

"Yes, Megatron?" Prime murmured hazily. 

"I--" he began, choking on the words. "I'm scared, Prime. I'm afraid we'll never get out of here. There is so much that I have not yet accomplished. I'm not ready to die!" 

"I feel the same way, Megatron," Prime reassured him. "But somehow it doesn't seem so bad with you here." 

"I feel so cold," Megatron said, beginning to shiver as his internal environmental controls began to lose power. 

"Lay down next to me," Prime instructed. Hesitatingly, Megatron lowered himself to the ground. "I know it isn't much," Prime said apologetically, "but perhaps some of my warmth will help." 

"Thank you," Megatron murmured, unable to look Prime in the eye. "You're being so kind to me. Somehow I don't think I deserve it." 

"Don't worry about that now," Prime said. "Just try to conserve your energy. Perhaps when we reactivate we will have thought of a way out of here." 

"I hope to Primus you're right," Megatron sighed as he began his shutdown procedure. Very soon the silence returned to the caves as both robots lay soundly unconscious, each dreaming their own dreams. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

"Megatron?" Prime whispered, sitting up slowly. "You up yet?" 

"I am now," he replied blearily. "Let me get my functions back online." He paused, then asked, "Have any bright ideas on how to get us out of here?" 

Prime gazed down at the floor, struggling with despair. "No," he murmured softly, a note of defeat coloring his tone. "For once in my life I have no answers. I can't remember ever feeling so helpless." 

Megatron slowly rose to his feet. "You can't think that way, Prime. We have to keep hoping that we will be saved." 

Prime looked up at his companion with a mixture of sorrow and despair. "I don't think we will ever be rescued," he said softly. "We are going to die down here when our energy runs out, and then we will rust away. It's inevitable." 

Megatron shook his head. "We can't give up hoping, Prime. It's the only thing keeping us alive." 

Prime laughed humorlessly. "Soon even that won't help us. When our energy runs out, we're doomed." 

"I refuse to believe that," Megatron said levelly. "I know you, Prime, and I don't believe you'd give up so easily. You've certainly put up a fight these past millennia, and I doubt you're ready to curl up and die the moment we face a setback." 

"It's more than just a setback, Megatron." 

"Fine, then. We could shut down and wait for someone to find us." 

Prime considered this option. "That is a possibility, but we would still run out of energy at some point." 

Megatron argued, "Of course we would, but it would still give us a chance." 

Prime regarded his old foe solemnly, considering a new thought. "What would we do if we were rescued?" he asked. 

Megatron looked confused. "I don't think I understand you, Prime." 

"Think about it," Prime said. "Look at us, listen to the way we speak to each other. We've stopped fighting and have begun to accept each other. If we ever are rescued, we'd have to go back to fighting each other, and all the progress we've made here would be lost. Do you really think you could face me from across the battlefield and not feel affected by what we've been through?" 

Megatron thought very carefully before replying. "I see your point. No, I don't think I could go back to the way things were before. We've come too far for that. However, I have an obligation to my Decepticons. We still have a destiny to fulfil." 

"So that's it then," Prime sighed. "Nothing has really changed." 

"Perhaps not," Megatron said thoughtfully. "You have opened my eyes, shown me the pain and suffering my goals were causing. There may be a way to unite all people without using violence and terrorism. Perhaps there could be peace without tyranny. It would take much effort and perhaps a little more violence among my troops to make them understand, but I think it can be done." 

"Amazing," Prime said, his tone considerably warmer. "I never thought I'd hear such things from you. We both have come very far. However, your new ambitions will be for naught unless we can find a way out." 

"I suppose that could be arranged." 

Prime and Megatron stared at each other in shock. Neither of them had spoken. In disbelief, they turned to the entrance to the room. 

"Soundwave!" Megatron exclaimed jubilantly. "You old son of a retrorat! I thought I'd never see your ugly face again!" 

Prime smiled to himself as the two Decepticons greeted each other, then looked past them to spot another figure. "Blaster!" he cried in surprise and, yes, in pleasure too. "I never thought I'd say this, but I even missed your 'music'." 

Blaster grinned. "I knew we'd find you guys! You're just too stubborn to die!" 

Prime laughed, relishing the feelings of joy and relief that rose up in him like bubbles. "And I should have known you were too pesky to leave us alone! Anyway, how did you find us?" 

Two shapes slunk out of the shadows. "Steeljaw and Ravage managed to follow your trails down here." Blaster gestured to the two trackers. "Believe me, it wasn't easy. We almost lost your trails a few times, and we had to split up when your trails branched apart. If it wasn't for Soundwave's device here," he held up the creation, "we'd still be wandering around searching for each other as well as you." 

Megatron gazed sharply at the Autobot. "How did you two manage to cooperate with each other without starting a battle?" 

"We had a common goal, and violence at that time would have been counter-productive," Soundwave informed him. 

Megatron smiled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You know you can't fool me with all that fancy talk, Soundwave. If you wanted to, you could have wasted these Autobots without burning any energon." 

Blaster bristled slightly, but he knew that this was not the place for petty arguments. "Ol' Sounder's right," he said, smiling a bit in Soundwave's direction. "He sure surprised me. But if he wasn't lookin' for a fight, I sure wasn't going to start one. Besides, the 'Wave-master isn't so bad after all." He grinned broadly. "He listens to some of the music that I do!" 

Soundwave nodded, his optic band glowing softly, pleased at being accepted by the one that he was used to fighting against all these years. "Just at a much lower volume," he added, chuckling a bit. This caused some stares of amazement, even from Megatron, who had not seen Soundwave amused very often. 

"Prime!" Blaster called out in alarm as his leader began to collapse. He quickly reached out and caught his leader. 

Prime braced himself on Blaster's shoulder. "Would you happen to have any energon rations with you, Blaster?" he asked. 

"Sure thing, chief," he replied, reaching into a small compartment in his torso and withdrawing a container. He nudged back the covering with his thumb, exposing several energon chips. 

Prime's hands trembled as Blaster shook out the chips. He tried to consume the energy, but ended up gulping it voraciously. He paused and looked at Megatron, who was staring hungrily at the energon. "You can have some of mine," he offered, holding out some chips. 

Soundwave shook his head. "That is not necessary, Optimus Prime," he said, reaching into his torso and withdrawing his own packet of energon chips. "I have my own supply." 

Megatron was quite surprised. "Soundwave!" he exclaimed. "Since when have you been carrying around extra rations?" 

"It is a prudent idea," Soundwave replied. "Perhaps it would serve us in good stead to adopt this as a common practice." 

Megatron nodded. "Your suggestion is noted, Soundwave." He emptied the container of energon chips and began consuming them with a passion equal to Prime's. 

Finally, when all the energon was gone, both leaders sighed in relief. "I needed that," Prime murmured, leaning against the wall. 

"You're not kidding," Megatron replied. "Energon never tasted so good to me." 

Blaster looked around at the small cluster of robots. "So what do we do now?" he asked. 

Dead silence ensued. Each robot looked around him, unsure what to do or say next. Finally Prime broke the silence. "That's a good question," he said slowly. "We've changed too much to go back to what we were before." 

"I agree," Megatron said, walking over to his formal nemesis. "I'd much rather have you as a friend than an enemy, Optimus Prime." He held out his hand in a gesture of friendship that he had seen on Earth. With a broad smile that only showed in his optics, Prime grasped the proffered hand and pumped it. 

Soundwave studied the scene with a small amount of surprise, which was overshadowed by his satisfaction at this turn of events. He had supported Megatron all the way through the countless battles, but somehow he had known that there was a better way to achieve those aims. With the blossoming friendship between Prime and Megatron, not to mention himself and Blaster, perhaps a peaceful way could be found. 

Soundwave turned to address the Autobot leader. "Blaster and I have established a temporary truce. Perhaps it would serve our mutual interests if that truce were extended a bit longer." 

Prime nodded in agreement, his expression of pleasure muted by the mask that covered his face, but was still quite visible. "Perhaps," he agreed, shaking Soundwave's hand as well. 

"Come on, you guys!" Blaster cried, gesturing to the exit. "It's getting a little crowded in here." 

"You have a point, Autobot," Megatron agreed. They all moved to leave, but Prime and Megatron hesitated, somehow not quite willing to leave the small place where their old hatreds died and new hope began. After a moment, they turned and headed into the tunnels, and perhaps into a new era. 

Soundwave gestured ahead of them. "The route we took to find you was quite circuitous, but I have plotted a direct route that will take us back in a relatively short amount of time." 

Blaster grinned at his new friend. "Come on, 'Wave!" he exclaimed. "There's no need to hurry back! After all, there are some neat acoustics down here, and we can all dig the decibels!" This statement was greeted with loud groans, even from Ravage and Steeljaw, who scampered ahead together. 

"Dear Primus, I feel tempted to break the truce already!" Megatron exclaimed in exasperation. This was enough to stop Blaster in mid-song. 

Prime chuckled in amusement. "I think the truce will become stronger than either of us believe. Let's see where it takes us. Perhaps one day all will be one." With those words of inspiration, the motley group headed for the surface, ready to make their new dream a reality. 

The End 


End file.
